


So Competitive

by MaresThird



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Quarantine Issues, competitive christen, non-graphic sexy time, slight angst, understanding tobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaresThird/pseuds/MaresThird
Summary: So, I was scrolling through Tumblr and saw a prompt. I read it and kept scrolling and later on, an idea popped into my head. I present to you, my first prompt I've ever written. Yo, anon, I hope you enjoy. (and the rest of y'all)Prompt: "I have missed competition so much over the past six months- so I'm a little crazy and a bit competitive right now."-cp24
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 9
Kudos: 205





	So Competitive

Tobin thought quarantine was going as well as could be expected. Her and Christen were doing their team workouts, sometimes joining one another off camera to the amusement to each other. They teased each other about being fitness spies for their teams. Re-Inc stuff took up much of their time, which was amazing to her, since they’ve been so busy, Kling had to shoulder much of the daily decisions while they off with the NT. It's been cool to really immerse themselves back into it for an extended time. 

They didn’t bicker, they weren’t moody. Sure, they were frustrated. Both of them wanted to get out, but it wasn’t safe to do so yet. She thinks they both missed going out to eat the most, besides playing soccer of course. As the days stretched to weeks and the weeks stretched months, things began to change. It was subtle at first. 

Christen wanting to play more card games. Then board games. The video games. Tobin knew she was really stretching it when Christen would want to play Mario Kart with her. That happened after they opted out of the Challenge Cup. Christen stated she didn’t want her to take it easy on her, so Tobin didn’t. After Chris lost for the fifth time, the controller landed on her lap and she watched as Chris stalked off to the guest room. 

She followed her and found her tears, apologizing for being a sore loser. Tobin coaxed her out of the room and back on the couch where Chris explained she was just getting stir crazy and needed an outlet for her competitiveness. So, Tobin got to work. Because an unhappy Chris made an unhappy Tobin and she wanted this experience for them to be enriching instead of torture. 

First she convinced Chris to do an afternoon yoga session that she would lead. 

“Seriously?” Christen asked, an eyebrow arched showing she wasn’t that convinced. 

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Tobin promises with a smile and her best puppy dog expression. Chris caves and Tobin’s fist pumps, knowing it gets her every damn time. 

“Okay,” she says once they’re both on their own yoga mat, “this is called ‘Hold Your Pose or You Lose Yoga’,” she cheerily announces, “meaning,” she beams at her, “whoever breaks first loses.” She watches as Christen’s expression changes, those green eyes getting that fiery look in them. Perfect. 

“Mimic me,” Tobin encourages, doing a Cow pose to warmup. They stretch out like normal, giggling when Tobin jots down a slash by each of their names on her homemade scorecard. 

“Now,” Tobin stands up, wiping the sweat from her forehead back into her hairline, “now we really get going,” 

“Bring it on, Heath,” Christen growls, facing her with her game serious game face on. Tobin laughs and she cracks a smile. 

She moves into a one legged downward dog and holds the position. Tobin watches as the time speeds by and neither one of them a budging from the pose. “Now handstand,” she calls out and slowly moves into position. Her arms are screaming and shaking under her weight and Christen’s are doing the same. Neither one wants to give up until Christen lets out an aggravated whoop as she gracefully lies down. 

Tobin cackles as she slides to the mat, breathing hard. “Next one is golden Goal,” she calls, since the score is tied. They stare at each other for a moment, both grinning wildly.  
“Reserve boat,” Tobin spits out, a wicked grin on her face. 

“Shit,” Christen mutters, “I hate you,” 

“You love me,” Tobin chuckles, “in position…now.” They both sit up, raising pressed legs up as high as they can while in the sitting position, then slowly extend their arms out parallel to the floor while they struggle to remain upright. 

Tobin begins to groan after a minute. She hits two minutes and starts swearing, her language growing more foul the more Christen laughs at her. Christen barely looks as if she’s sweating. But, oh girl, that fire in her eyes. 

At minute three, Tobin breaks, flopping back on the mat, holding her stomach with her hands, moaning with the pain. Just to be a smartass, Christen holds the position for another twenty seconds before cheering loudly as she gracefully lies down on her mat. 

Tobin doesn’t appreciate how she crows about her victory, but she sure loves the smile on her face for the rest of the day. 

It becomes a thing. Tobin thinks of something stupid and tries to beat Christen at doing it. She has a turf burn from the floor and bruise on her elbow from the ‘Who Can Get The Towels Out Of The Dryer And Folded Properly The Fastest’ when she wiped out getting back to the couch when she tripped on one of the towels. 

Tobin parades the house singing ‘We Are the Champions’ horribly of key while sloshing the beer she’s carrying around when she wins the ‘Balance Four Books On Your Head’ competition. Christen is bitter that night, claiming that Tobin flashing her tits at her was cheating and she lost her concentration. 

Tobin discovers it's not as fun to clean up an obstacle course after you lose horribly and Christen sits on the couch, happily munching on popcorn as she cleans the mess. Well, it might not be fun, but the look of joy of Christen's face makes it all worth it. 

The ‘Cut The Potato Into A Perfect Cube’ competition wasn’t intended to be a timed event, but that didn’t stop them from attempting to do it the fastest. That resulted in Tobin nursing a cut on the side of her index finger which probably needed stitches and an apologetic Christen. 

They cool if after that, swearing off any competitions that require sharp objects. It helped that they found a park they could kick a ball around, but couldn’t get too crazy since they had to follow their fitness routine and neither wanted to injure themselves. Especially since they were leaving for Manchester soon. 

But it doesn’t take long for Christen’s strange agitated need to do something as an outlet for her competitive nature to surface again. It happens a couple of days later in the evening after they played three games of chess and both were left unsatisfied for some reason. Tobin was the one feeling the need for something more daring. Truth be told, she was feeling pretty horny because Chris spent half the morning wearing one of Tobin’s button down shirts and a pair of skimpy underwear. Then she switched her outfit to a crop top Re shirt and a pair of leggings which showed off her ass in all of it’s glory. Christen had been teasing her all day, uncharacteristically dropping items in front of her, bending down to pick them up so her ass was practically in Tobin’s face. 

Tobin liked to tease and if Chris was teasing her, but she knew the best way to break her was to do nothing. 

“I know what we should do,” Christen states as they sit next to each other on the couch, her hand falling onto Tobin’s thigh. Pretty high on her thigh she thought. Christen was currently finishing a popsicle, her tongue making long licks up and down the frozen dessert. 

“Oh yeah?” Tobin questions, feeling her lust for this woman rise. This woman would be the death of her, she thinks. 

“Uh huh,” Christen glances at her, a glint in her eyes. She holds her gaze as she sensually mouths the popsicle and sucking on it. Tobin can feel the heat rising from her, it was so fucking hot. She knows this look in Christen’s eyes, she doesn’t get it very often, but when she does, Tobin knows she’s in for it. Christen’s hand moves dangerously higher on her thigh. 

“Waddya wanna do?” Tobin asks, licking her lips and then biting her lower lip. She sees Christen’s pupils dilate. Oh yeah, she’s horny as fuck, Tobin nods as a she bites down a little harder. 

“We wrestle,” Christen informs her. 

Tobin’s tongue pokes out again, running over her lower lip and retracting as her teeth clamp down on it once more. She swallows, feeling incredibly hot all of the sudden. She nods slowly, “Sure,” she agrees. 

Christen has finished her popsicle and leans over, giving her a searing kiss that leaves her breathless. She stands up and Tobin reaches for her, but she swats at her hands, “I need to use the bathroom,” she states and walks towards the bedroom. “Oh,” she calls over her shoulder, “take your clothes off, we’re doing this naked.” 

Tobin thinks she’s the luckiest girl alive right now. She knew she recognized that look in Christen’s eyes, she thinks she’s been giving her the same one as well. She wants to fuck her just as badly too. It’s not unusual they both get that same feeling, she thinks they’ve been together long enough, it’s subconscious. She sees it in her eyes and suddenly wants it too. It’s amazing how just one look from Chris can get her so horny so quickly.

She stands up and her clothes are off in an instant. Christen still isn’t out of the bedroom, so Tobin gathers her clothes, walking down the hallway, intending to place them in the hamper. Christen steps out, naked as can be, eying Tobin up and down. That’s when an idea occurs to Tobin. 

“Gotta catch me, first,” she grins, tossing the bundle of clothes at her face and then sprinting to the living room. 

Christen splutters as the clothes hit her face, swatting at them as she steps forward to chase Tobin. “You’re going to get it!” She threatens, entering the room and seeing Tobin on the other side of the couch. 

The two square off, both grinning wildly at one another, neither making a move, eyes on each other. Christen breaks to the right so Tobin goes left, racing around the couch. It's suddenly become a hunter and prey type of thing, each one trying to get the other. They keep trying to fake out the other, swiftly racing around the couch. Tobin loves how wold Chris looks, her hair loose with her natural curls, those eyes blazing at her. She wipes at her mouth and whistles low at her. 

"You are so fucking hot," she praises, "just so fucking amazing," 

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Heath," Christen snarls, her eyes dancing with a mix of lust and her fiery focus. 

“So, are we, like, playing Capture the Ass?” Tobin jokes, moving away from Chris as she circles the couch, keeping her distance. 

“I think I’m playing Capture the Dork,” Christen chuckles, lunging to the side, making Tobin yelp and scoot around the other end of the couch. 

“Hey,” Tobin says indignantly, “I’m a catch!” she argues, making a lunge of her own and chasing her around the couch in a full revolution. 

“Like a fish?” Christen teases, arching an eyebrow. “Like a cold?” 

Tobin narrows her eyes at her, “Like a dream,” she says smoothly, faking going right and pushing off to go left. Chris is a half-step too slow. Tobin springs over the arm of the couch, reaching out and grabbing her by the shoulder and wrapping an arm around her waist. Christen yelps when Tobin pulls her over the back of the couch, pouncing on top of her. 

Christen puts up a fight as she laughs, but when Tobin moves her body in between her legs and manages to take hold of her wrists, she knows she’s done for. Feeling Tobin's hot skin against her own has her body reacting before her head. 

“Gonna give up?” Tobin pants as she hovers above her. 

Christen relaxes her body, pretending to accept. “I don’t know,” she says coyly, looking up into Tobin’s eyes, “what’s in it for me?” 

“Oh, I think” Tobin begins with a snarky retort, but Christen is suddenly wrapping her legs around Tobin’s thighs and rolling to throw her off. Tobin has gravity on her side though and presses down, smirking when she realizes they are lined up perfectly when she feels a shooting burst of pleasure from her core. 

Christen isn’t finished yet, she arches her back and tries again, which only makes Tobin thrust again her core again and again, feeling moisture growing from them both. A moan escapes Christen’s lips, because Tobin is rutting against her now. 

“Feels good, huh?” Tobin whispers, dipping her head down to Christen’s neck to place a series of kisses on her smooth skin. 

“Yes, damnit,” Christen curses, still feeling the sting of losing the game she came up with. “Don’t stop,” she demands, stretching her neck to give Tobin better access. She crosses her legs to guide Tobin’s movements against her, pressing Tobin’s thighs hard against her core. She moans again. 

“I think I kinda like this game,” Tobin whispers to her, “there’s no loser,” She loosens her grip on Christen’s hands and feel them immediately move to her back, fingers digging into her skin. 

“Just fuck me, babe,” Christen urges. 

XXXX

“Well,” Tobin sighs, “we finally broke in the couch,” she observes. The two of them are spent, a tangle of limbs pressed against each other. She doesn’t know how many times they pleased each other, she just knows they tried as many positions they could on the piece of furniture. 

Christen kisses her shoulder and holds her close under the blanket. “Babe,” she hums, filling content and happy, “we promised we wouldn’t.” 

“Well, I think there were some extenuating circumstances.” Tobin reasons. “You know, the pandemic…” She hears a chuckle in her ear. “I’ll shampoo it," she offers, "first thing in the morning,” she promises, shifting her elbow underneath to get comfortable. 

“I think we should just burn it,” Christen chuckles tiredly. This was some marathon sex they’ve just had. Like the haven’t seen each other in more than three months level of sex. And some of the things they did- Christen still isn’t sure how Tobin was able to get her body in some of those positions. And the woman says she isn’t flexible. 

“Babe?” Tobin asks quietly, in a tone that Christen recognizes as serious. 

“What honey?” 

“What’s been the deal with all the competitions?” Tobin asks inquisitively. 

Christen sighs, “I didn’t think it would affect me like this, miss being with the team,” she says slowly, considering her thoughts, “I think it’s that I’ve missed competition so much over the past six months,” she says, placing another kiss on Tobin’s shoulder, “So I’m a little crazy and competitive right now.” 

Tobin rotates so she’s now facing Christen and places wraps an arm around her, “I love you,” she declares, “and I understand. It’s been super tough.” She smiles dreamily as she looks into those green eyes she’s come to love so much. “I love you when you’re happy, I love you when you’re sad,” she says, leaning in to kiss her softly, “I love you when you’re crazy and I _really_ love you when you’re competitive.” 

Christen smiles, “You better,” she chuckles, “you married me.” 

Tobin laughs, her chin lifting upwards before she returns her gaze to her. “Marrying you has been the most important thing I’ve ever done in my life,” she says seriously, her smile never leaving her face, “and the second most important thing I’ll do will be carrying your child,” 

Christen tilts her head, “Wait,” she says, “I thought I was going to carry,” 

Tobin shrugs within Christen’s embrace, “Who says we can’t have more than one kid?” They’ve talked about children, being with Christen wouldn’t allow Tobin to not have a conversation about who would carry, how many kids they’d have, what area of Portland they would buy an actual house in and if they’d have pets and if so, how many and what type. 

Christen laughs, “What of I have twins?” 

Tobin laughs with her, “Then we’ll keep having them,” she says, her eyes dancing, “we’ll have enough so they can play five v five against Pinoe and Sue’s kids.” 

Christen can’t stop laughing at her ridiculousness, shaking her head and kissing her. “I love you,” 

“Oh, I love you, my wife,” Tobin sighs happily, scooting down a little to rest her head on Christen’s chest. She feels Chris press a kiss against her forehead. They both sigh deeply, tired from their exertions and the release of Christen’s pent up anxiety. 

As Christen closes her eyes, she thinks if they do stuff like this, maybe being competitive isn’t so bad.


End file.
